


Divagações sobre a natureza do inesperado

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Quando você sentou naquela cadeira e tudo se acendeu eu tinha certeza que aquela seria a única ocasião em que você me surpreenderia.





	Divagações sobre a natureza do inesperado

Quando você sentou naquela cadeira e tudo se acendeu eu tinha certeza que aquela seria a única ocasião em que você me surpreenderia.

Sim eu sei eu sou um babaca que julga os outros imediatamente, e eu fiz o mesmo com você achando que pela sua profissão e a sua aparência eu poderia deduzir tudo relevante que havia para saber sobre você. Mas você pode culpar ? Pela minha experiência as pessoas raramente são mais do que elas parecem, frequentemente elas são menos.

Mas você não é o que eu estava esperando, a primeira maneira é que você é inteligente , você poderia estar no mensa mas você não está o que me frustra sem fim, e você gosta de ler romances russos longos sobre amores trágicos e famílias complicadas. Você pode ter o corpo de um atleta mas por dentro você é um nerd esquisito John Sheppard e me levou um tempo embaraçosamente longo para perceber isso.

Mas as vezes você não é inteligente, sempre que tem alguém em perigo você se joga na situação mesmo sabendo que você pode se machucar, que você pode morrer. Porque a idéia de não fazer nada quando você poderia ajudar te assusta bem mais do que dor ou obliteração. Você é mais gentil do que você é inteligente.

E você gosta de mim, eu estou acostumado a ser o tipo de homem que é admirado pelo meu intelecto e tolerado pela minha personalidade. Mas não por você, é algo verdadeiramente estranho encontrar alguém que te quer por perto não pelo que você pode oferecer mas pelo estranho prazer da sua companhia. O que me leva ao segundo quesito em que você mais me surpreendeu.

Quando você sentou naquela cadeira e tudo se acendeu eu tinha certeza que eu sabia tudo que havia para saber sobre mim mesmo, e eu estava errado. Desde que nós nos conhecemos eu encontrei coisas dentro de  mim que eu não fazia idéia que estavam lá, eu me encontrei me importando com coisas que antes eu julgava irrelevantes e desejando coisas que eu nunca desejei antes. As vezes eu tento culpar outros fatores, racionalizando que eles devem ter bem mais relevância do que a presença de um indivíduo em particular. Mas no fundo eu sei que não é verdade. Não foi a época, não foi o lugar, ou até o encontro com adversidade, foi você.

E agora eu não tenho idéia do que esperar de você ou de mim. E eu estou okay com isso, excitado até. E essa é a coisa mais inesperada de todas.


End file.
